


W poszukiwaniu Emrysa

by gizmolog



Series: Zakon Avalonu [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Dragons, Enemies to Friends, Friendship, Gen, Magic, Magic Revealed
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizmolog/pseuds/gizmolog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiedy Merlin przylatuje do Camelotu w swoim złotym smoku, nawet nie podejrzewa, że stanie oko w oko z jego książkowymi ulubieńcami, którzy okażą się wcale nie tak kryształowi, jak myślał. A to dopiero początek jego pierwszej wielkiej przygody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Order of Avalon: The Emrys Quest](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/220780) by Stealth Dragon. 



> Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego, za zgodą autorki.

Merlin zacisnął spocone dłonie na manetkach i przełknął rosnący w gardle niepokój. Przechylił latak w prawo nad wielką aglomeracją Camelotu z jej strzelistymi budynkami dawnymi i nowoczesnymi, które niczym las ludzkiej pomysłowości sięgały ku chmurom. Z takiej wysokości miasto wydawało się nieskończone, ale chociaż zachwycało go blaskiem, którym lśniło w południowym słońcu, obniżając lot Merlin czuł serce w gardle.

W pełni ufał swojej pięknej maszynie. Tym, czemu nie ufał, była jego zdolność manewrowania między wysokimi przeszkodami. Dotychczas ćwiczył latanie tylko nad leżącymi odłogiem polami i dokładał wszelkich starań, żeby trzymać się z dala od lasu - kto o zdrowych zmysłach kierował lataka między drzewa? Magia sprawiała, że kontrolowanie jego maszyny było czymś cudownym, ale nie wpływała na perfekcyjność lotu. Każdy latak jest tylko tak dobry, jak jego pilot, tym bardziej, że to raczej umysł Merlina trzymał ster, a nie jego ręce.

Innym problemem była kwestia, jak ludzie zareagują na maszynę latającą, która wygląda praktycznie jak smok.

Leciał teraz nisko nad miastem rozciągającym się przed nim za oknami lataka. Prawie nie był w stanie odróżnić jednego budynku od drugiego, bo wszystko dokoła zlewało się w jedno w jego oczach. Poczuł, jak serce wali mu w piersi, kiedy wpadła mu do głowy myśl, że na pewno kieruje się w złą stronę - nigdzie nie widział wieży kontrolnej. Wystarczyła jednak szybka korekta w postaci szturchnięcia umysłem w prawo i zobaczył ją, górującą nad lasem budynków niczym miniaturowa Wieża Eiffela. Odetchnął z ulgą i skierował się ku strzelistej budowli.

Lądowanie nie stanowiło dla Merlina żadnego problemu. Ealdor był najpopularniejszym miejscem testowania nowych lataków, dzięki czemu znajdował się tam szeroki wybór hangarów i pasów startowych. Zresztą jego maszyna nie siadała jak większość lataków. Kiedy zgłosił swoje przybycie przez trzeszczącą skrzynkę komunikatora i otrzymał zgodę na lądowanie, skierował smoka na koniec pasa prowadzącego do wielkiego hangaru ze szklaną kopułą. Jeden ruch dźwignią i przy wtórze niskiego buczenia z korpusu wysunęły się nogi. Pociągnięcie za inną dźwignię spowodowało ogłuszający łopot płóciennych skrzydeł. Potem, zamiast toczyć się z piskiem po pasie startowym, maszyna zwolniła w powietrzu, dotknęła nogami ziemi i przysiadła lekko jak ptak w gnieździe. Merlin uśmiechnął się. Nie potrafił powstrzymać zadowolenia z siebie, jakie poczuł, kiedy ludzie obecni na pasie startowym zbiegli się wokół jego lataka i z rozdziawionymi buziami wybałuszali oczy na to tak proste lądowanie. Równie oszołomieni patrzyli na smoka bez najmniejszego problemu ruszającego w stronę hangaru, zupełnie jakby naprawdę był żywy, a nie mechaniczny. Maszyny mające naśladować żywe stworzenia nie należały do unikatów, ale te spośród nich, które były dużych rozmiarów, były niezgrabne, prymitywne i poruszały się jak niemowlęta uczące się chodzić. Jeszcze rzadsze były maszyny, które naśladowały stworzenia latające, bo lądowanie nimi bez użycia magii było nie tylko ryzykowne, ale groziło śmiercią.

Merlin mentalnie przeprowadził latak przez ogromne wrota hangaru. W środku wrzała gorączkowa i pozornie chaotyczna praca mechaników i pilotów nad najróżniejszymi machinami latającymi, od pojazdów wielkości konia po statki powietrzne większe od smoka Merlina. Pociągnął za trzecią dźwignię i latak złożył skrzydła przy bokach kadłuba. Merlin wycofał maszynę na pierwsze wolne miejsce postojowe, pstryknął przełącznikami, poruszył czwartą dźwignią i smok powoli opadł na ziemię jak kot układający się do snu. Merlin nacisnął guzik, który odsuwał pokrywę kokpitu do tyłu, po czym z łatwością zeskoczył na ziemię z leżącego płasko łba.

\- Ach, jaka cholerna ślicznotka! - zapiał z zachwytu jakiś lotnik z gęstą siwą czupryną i taką samą brodą. Musiał być zapracowany, bo twarz i kombinezon miał tłuste od oleju maszynowego. Zmierzył Merlina wzrokiem z góry na dół marszcząc brwi na widok jego połatanego, brudnego brązowego płaszcza lotniczego i równie znoszonych spodni. - Jak taki pędrak może sobie pozwolić na coś takiego?

\- Po trochu co jakiś czas - odparł Merlin. Zdjął gogle, uśmiechnął się i wyprostował z dumą. - Zbudowałem tą ślicznotkę.

\- Niemożliwe! - zawołał mężczyzna, co sprawiło, że Merlin rozpromienił się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Ależ możliwe - zapewnił. Spojrzał w górę na swoje dzieło, tak bardzo podobne do smoków z legend, lśniące miedzią i złotem (nie prawdziwą miedzią i złotem oczywiście - to tylko powłoka chroniąca metal przed rdzą dawała taki efekt). Każda część, każda blaszka, każda śrubka zostały wykonane z najwyższą starannością, żeby całość nie tylko mgliście przypominała smoka, ale _była_ smokiem w tak dużym stopniu, jak to tylko możliwe. Melin zamierzał nawet sprawić, żeby maszyna mogła ziać ogniem. - Pomysłowość rodowitego ealdorczyka, ot co - powiedział, z dumą klepiąc metalową nogę.

\- Heh. Jak to jest wsiowa robota, to zjem moje gogle - zadrwił mężczyzna. - To pewnie jakiś złom, który tylko upiększyłeś - rzucił i odszedł naburmuszony.

\- Nie przejmuj się Elim - odezwał się ktoś inny. - Po prostu ci zazdrości, to wszystko. Sam w połowie przypadków nadal potrzebuje podręcznika, żeby przypomnieć sobie, gdzie powinien umieścić cholerną skrzynię układu kierowniczego.

Hangar rozbrzmiał śmiechem.

Patrzący z zamyśleniem na swojego lataka Merlin nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Wpadł na pomysł stworzenia czegoś takiego, kiedy natknął się na należącą do jego ojca skrzynkę pełną notatek dotyczących tego, jak sprawić, żeby mechaniczne stwory wyglądały na bardziej żywe. Miał wtedy dziesięć lat i pomysł tak nim zawładnął, że spędził pół życia, żeby zrealizować to marzenie - zbierał złom, gdzie tylko się dało, kupował, na co było go stać, płacił kowalom za nadanie metalowi odpowiedniego kształtu, kiedy mógł, i każdą chwilę niespędzoną w szkole poświęcał na uczenie się od tych mechaników, którzy chcieli go uczyć.

Jedynym zainteresowaniem, jakie miał poza tym, była magia, ale jej też użył, żeby ożywić swoje dzieło. Dzięki temu czuł się trochę mniej dziwaczny, bo dał jakiś cel mocy, z którą się urodził - mocy, która dla niego była tak naturalna jak oddychanie, a którą ludzie z jego wioski uważali za całkowicie nienaturalną.

Zostawił swoją dumę i radość pod dachem hangaru nie martwiąc się zazdrośnikami i chciwcami, którzy mogliby się nią niezdrowo interesować. Chroniło ją zaklęcie, a przełączniki i manetki działały tylko dla niego. Zapłacił pierwszy czynsz za wynajem powierzchni mężczyźnie w szklanej budce przy bramie hangaru, po czym skrępowany zapytał o położenie miejsca zwanego po prostu Domem. Pytanie sprawiło, że mężczyzna wybałuszył oczy.

\- Bogowie, chłopcze, życzę ci powodzenia w dostaniu się tam - powiedział, kiedy podał mu wytyczne.

Miasto, które z powietrza jednocześnie budziło podziw i przyprawiało o stres, na ziemi miało już tylko tą drugą cechę. Tłumy, hałas i całe mnóstwo pojazdów parowych, które z sykiem toczyły się ulicami, jakby w ogóle nie zważały, że ktoś mógłby chcieć przejść na drugą stronę. Z każdej strony ludzie krzyczeli, żeby kupić to czy tamto na ich straganach, podczas gdy to darli się, żeby w cholerę zejść im z drogi. Dzięki niebiosom za autobusy parowe - tylko o tym mógł myśleć Merlin, kiedy zajął miejsce na wyściełanym siedzeniu w dwupiętrowym miedzianym kolosie. To miasto było przeklętym labiryntem i mogłoby go połknąć w całości, gdyby nie był ostrożny.

Prawie to zrobiło, kiedy z braku wyboru Merlin musiał resztę trasy pokonać piechotą, bo cel jego podróży nie leżał na trasie autobusu. Wysiadł w eleganckiej dzielnicy, gdzie w swoim brudnym brązowym płaszczu wyglądał jak mała przepiórka między pawiami w koronkowych sukniach albo cylindrach i kamizelkach. Kiedy spytał o drogę, został potraktowany jak jakiś przygłup.

\- Za następnym budynkiem w prawo - prychnął w odpowiedzi mężczyzna z podkręconym wąsem. - Nawet _ty_ nie jesteś w stanie tego przegapić, choćbyś się postarał.

Merlin zwalczył w sobie odruchową potrzebę najeżenia się, szorstko podziękował i poszedł gdzie mu wskazano. Zaczął się poważnie zastanawiać, co właściwie myślała sobie jego matka, kiedy wysyłała go tutaj. Być może Ealdor nie był odpowiednim miejscem dla mechanika zrodzonego z magii, ale Merlin nie miał pojęcia, co właściwie miałby osiągnąć w miejscu tak dużym, głośnym i pełnym palantów.

Za rogiem skręcił w prawo i znalazł swój cel. Tamten mężczyzna miał rację - nie mógłby go przegapić, choćby się postarał. Dom był praktycznie zamkiem albo może katedrą. Był naprawdę ogromny, a wyglądał jak zabytek: cały z kamienia, z wieżami i gargulcami budzącymi postrach nawet z daleka, otoczony kamiennym murem, w którym tkwiła wielka żelazna brama przypominająca rząd równo ustawionych oszczepów. Merlin odkrył, że znowu musi przełknąć niepokój. Zmusił się, żeby się wyprostować i podszedł do wrót krokiem człowieka, który wie, czego szuka.

Utrzymał tą pozę do czasu, kiedy strażnik - wielki, przysadzisty, wyglądający olśniewająco w czerwono-złotym mundurze i uzbrojony w muszkiet - pojawił się w jego polu widzenia i spojrzał na niego ostro. Merlin od razu stracił rezon.

\- Podaj cel wizyty albo zmykaj stąd - powiedział wartownik, kiedy młody czarodziej stanął przed bramą.

Merlin z trudem przełknął ślinę i wydobył z kieszeni list matki.

\- Eee... yyy... jestem tu, żeby zobaczyć się z Gajuszem? Jestem... jestem Merlin, jego... eee... siostrzeniec. My-myślałem, że wiecie, że zjawię się dzisiaj...

\- Jasne - stwierdził strażnik beznamiętnie, po czym wyjął z kieszeni niewielką książkę oprawioną w skórę i zajrzał do niej. Wreszcie kiwnął głową i krzyknął, żeby otworzyć bramę.

To niestety nie był koniec. Merlina natychmiast otoczyło dwóch innych wartowników, którzy bez ostrzeżenia oklepali go z góry na dół i przetrząsnęli jego plecak. Kiedy przekonali się, że nie stanowi żadnego zagrożenia, praktycznie pchnęli go w dalszą drogę.

\- Wschodnie skrzydło, drugie piętro, piętnaste drzwi. I nie zatrzymuj się, dopóki tam nie dotrzesz - zawołał za nim strażnik.

Merlin zdołał skinąć głową i nie wzdrygnąć się.

Dom był jak całe to miasto, budził podziw i strach równocześnie. Podczas gdy z zewnątrz sprawiał wrażenie starego i ważnego, wewnątrz przypominał świątynie dawnych greckich bogów, z tymi całymi marmurowymi posadzkami, wysokimi kolumnami i obrazami w złotych ramach. Był też kolejnym cholernym labiryntem. Ale fakt, że mężczyźni i kobiety w eleganckich strojach przechadzali się tam razem z mężczyznami i kobietami w brudnych kombinezonach i płaszczach pilotów, dodał Merlinowi odrobiny odwagi. Miło było nie być już traktowanym jak coś, co przykleiło się komuś do podeszwy buta, kiedy pytał o drogę. Mimo to poczuł się naprawdę spokojny dopiero kiedy znalazł właściwe drzwi.

Otworzył je akurat w chwili, kiedy starszy pan runął do tyłu z balkonu razem z kruchą barierką. Magia Merlina zareagowała natychmiast - zwolniła czas i przyciągnęła tapczan z drugiego końca pomieszczenia pod zawieszoną w powietrzu postać. Wtedy czas znowu zaczął biec normalnie i mężczyzna wylądował na miękkim meblu z cichym stęknięciem. Przez chwilę bełkotał, wstrząśnięty, aż wreszcie spojrzał na Merlina i odetchnął z ulgą.

\- Uprzejmie ci dziękuję, mój chłopcze - powiedział stając na nogi. - Ludzie zawsze mi powtarzali, że ten przeklęty balkon kiedyś mnie wykończy, ale znalezienie miejsca na wszystkie moje książki jest tak kłopotliwe, a rzadko się zdarza, że potrzebuję któregoś tomu z górnych półek... - Otrzepał brązową marynarkę i spodnie, dzięki czemu jeszcze bardziej rozsmarował pył, który je pokrywał. - Muszę przyznać, że to była szybka magia - stwierdził nadal się otrzepując. - Szczególnie u kogoś tak młodego. Mogę spytać, kto cię uczył?

Merlin zamrugał.

\- Och, eee... nikt.

Staruszek spojrzał na niego ostro.

\- Proszę?

\- Nikt mnie nie uczył.

\- To skąd wiedziałeś, co robić?

\- Po-po prostu wiedziałem. Samo mi tak wyszło.

\- Niemożliwe.

\- To co mam niby powiedzieć?

\- Prawdę - odparł mężczyzna surowo i dał krok w stronę Merlina.

Merlin cofnął się nerwowo, po czym wypalił:

\- Taki się urodziłem!

\- Też niemożliwe. Kim jesteś, co tu robisz?

\- Och, eee... proszę. - Wepchnął list matki w ręce starszego pana.

Mężczyzna (którego mózg Merlina uznał ostatecznie za Gajusza) rozłożył kartkę i pobieżnie przejrzał wiadomość.

\- Merlin? - spytał w końcu ze zdumieniem. - Ale miałeś się zjawić dopiero w środę!

\- Dziś jest środa.

\- Och - powiedział jeszcze bardziej zdziwiony Gajusz. - Cóż więc... chyba powinienem pokazać ci, gdzie będziesz mieszkał - uznał lżejszym tonem. - Tędy. Uważaj proszę na te wszystkie drobiazgi, niektóre z nich są delikatne. - Prowadził Merlina przez pokój, którego cała podłoga upstrzona była szkłem, metalem i malutkimi maszynami. Nagle zatrzymał się, odwrócił i uśmiechnął. - Choć właściwie powinienem powiedzieć dziękuję.

Merlin odpowiedział uśmiechem.

Komnata Gajusza była marzeniem wynalazcy i koszmarem służącej. Tam, gdzie nie piętrzyły się książki, poniewierały się dziwne przedmioty, które terkotały, brzęczały albo gwizdały. Niektóre z nich przypominały wyglądem żywe istoty: nakręcana mysz tu, robot przypominający kota tam, nawet skulony pod stołem niewielki smok, z którego nozdrzy i różnych szpar w ciele unosiła się para. Jakieś eliksiry bulgotały w zlewkach i rurkach, a różne buteleczki z miksturami walały się wśród pustych talerzy po jedzeniu. Gajusz prowadził Merlina między tym wszystkim ku schodkom na tyłach pokoju, u szczytu których znajdowały się wąskie drzwi. Za tymi drzwiami, jak się okazało, mieściła się klitka z jednym oknem, łóżkiem i stołem.

\- Proszę bardzo - powiedział Gajusz. - Możesz tu zostać na dłużej albo tylko do czasu, kiedy będzie cię stać na wynajęcie własnego kąta. Twoja matka twierdzi, że jesteś utalentowanym mechanikiem, więc umówiłem cię na spotkanie z jednym z chłopców z Królewskiego Hangaru. Im zawsze są potrzebni utalentowani mechanicy. Musisz mieć przepustkę, żeby wchodzić i wychodzić z Domu. Znajdziesz ją na stole przy schodach. Dostaniesz nową, jeśli zatrudnią cię w Królewskim Hangarze. Czegokolwiek byś jednak nie robił, nie chodź gdzie cię nie proszą. Na zewnątrz budynku możesz się kręcić do woli, ale w środku musisz uważać, dokąd idziesz. _Nie wolno_ ci wchodzić tam, gdzie na drzwiach jest znak Pendragonów, zrozumiano?

Merlin kiwnął głową.

\- Eee, tak. Tylko... co to właściwie jest za miejsce?

Gajusz przez chwilę gapił się na niego.

\- Nie słyszałeś o Domu?

Merlin bezradnie wzruszył ramionami.

\- A powinienem?

Gajusz pokręcił głową i roześmiał się cicho.

\- Nie, chyba nie. Ealdor jest dość daleko stąd. Ale o Zakonie Avalonu słyszałeś, prawda?

Merlin uśmiechnął się.

\- Och tak, zdecydowanie. Mój przyjaciel Will ma największą kolekcję opowieści o Zakonie w całej wsi. Kiedyś razem całymi nocami czytaliśmy te historyjki.

Gajusz znowu się roześmiał.

\- Tak, cóż, to tylko opowieści, nie są nawet oparte na losach prawdziwych członków Zakonu. Tam nawet główna kwatera Zakonu nie jest nazywana Domem. Mówią o niej Cytadela czy jakoś podobnie.

Merlin przez chwilę tylko na niego patrzył, a jego mózg w tym czasie przetwarzał słowa Gajusza. Kiedy wreszcie wszystko stało się jasne, młody czarodziej zrobił wielkie oczy.

\- Och. Och! To jest...? Nie. Nie, to nie może być... a może może?

Gajusz uśmiechnął się szeroko i przytaknął.

\- Kwatera główna Zakonu Avalonu.

Merlin czuł, jak krew odpływa mu z twarzy.

\- Och. To chyba wyjaśnia sposób, w jaki zostałem eee... przyjęty przy bramie.

Gajusz drgnął.

\- Przepraszam cię za to. W takich miejscach zwykle ściśle przestrzega się bezpieczeństwa. Ale teraz twoje imię znajdzie się w harmonogramie dyżurów i będziesz miał przepustkę, więc od tej pory nie powinieneś już mieć problemów.

\- _Nie powinienem_?

\- Niektórzy strażnicy potrafią być nieco nadgorliwi, ale niebawem się do ciebie przyzwyczają. Chodź, zostaw rzeczy w swoim pokoju, oprowadzę cię trochę w drodze do jadalni. Musisz być głodny po takiej podróży - zauważył Gajusz.

Merlinowi bardzo chciało się jeść, ale głód chwilowo przyćmiła nowina, że jego nowym domem była baza Zakonu Avalonu, obrońców królestwa, tajnej grupy wojowników i szpiegów, tak zakonspirowanej, że nawet w fikcyjnych opowieściach żaden z bohaterów nie wystąpił dwa razy.

A Merlin znalazł się w ich kwaterze głównej i całkiem możliwe, że minął się z nimi na korytarzu. Will pęknie z zazdrości, kiedy się dowie... o ile w to uwierzy.

\- Idziesz, Merlinie? - Łagodny głos Gajusza przedarł się przez wstrząśnięty umysł mechanika.

Merlin otrząsnął się z zamyślenia i pośpieszył za staruszkiem, który był już w drodze do drzwi.

\- Tak, idę.

Zakon Avalonu. Bogowie, jeśli Merlin nie czuł się jak naiwny chłopak ze wsi, kiedy przedzierał się przez miasto, to z pewnością czuł się tak teraz.

***

Gajuszowi chaos nie był obcy. Był przecież głównym medykiem Zakonu i uczonym zgłębiającym tajemnice magii od dobrych dwudziestu lat, na litość boską. W pierwszym dniu pracy miał do czynienia z dwiema ranami postrzałowymi, wstrząsem mózgu i magicznym artefaktem tak wątpliwej natury, że niewielu miało odwagę go dotknąć. Dla Gajusza chaos nie był przygodnym znajomym, ale wiernym towarzyszem.

A jednak nadal zdumiewało go, jak wiele chaosu może zamieszkiwać w jednym chudym, niezdarnym młodzieńcu. Zanim jeszcze opuścili komnatę Merlin zdążył się potknąć, dwa razy, i posiniaczyć sobie kolana i łokcie (z winy Gajusza, prawdę mówiąc - był tak przyzwyczajony do swoich rupieci, że nigdy nie przyszło mu do głowy, żeby je uprzątnąć). Po tym, jak znaleźli się na korytarzu, Merlin nerwowo spytał o ubikację, po czym korzystał z niej osiemnaście minut, w które Gajusz wliczył pięciokrotne wejście w niewłaściwe drzwi i czterokrotne zostanie skrzyczanym. Kiedy wreszcie dotarli do jadalni, chłopcu ze zdenerwowania trzęsły się ręce. Weszli do wielkiej sali z jej kryształowymi żyrandolami i stołami tak wypolerowanymi i lśniącymi, jakby ich blaty były płynną rtęcią, i apetyt Merlina rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Kiedy nie skubał wysokokalorycznego posiłku bez przekonania, to się nim bawił. Gajusz uznał, że chyba będzie lepiej jeśli chłopiec od tej pory będzie jadał posiłki w ich komnatach, a nie w jadalni - tak jak sam zresztą wolał. Biedak nawet nie zaczął się odprężać dopóki nie wrócił do ich względnie bezpiecznej rupieciarni.

Merlin zajął się rozpakowywaniem bagażu w swoim nowym pokoju, a Gajusz usiadł przy biurku i uważnie, słowo po słowie, przeczytał list Hunith, matki chłopca. Znalazł w nim niesamowitą i równocześnie łamiącą serce historię dziecka, które potrafiło poruszać przedmiotami złotym błyskiem niebieskich oczu zanim jeszcze nauczyło się chodzić i mówić; dziecka, które w wieku pięciu lat posiadało więcej magicznych zdolności i mocy niż początkujący uczeń starszego czarodzieja; dziecka, na które krzywo patrzyła, a nawet stroniła od niego, większość mieszkańców jego wsi, bo uważali go za coś nienaturalnego.

Tylko że to nie było nienaturalne, nie dla kogoś, kto uczynił z rozumienia magii część swego życia - częściowo po to, żeby pomóc mu leczyć innych, a częściowo ze względu na młode lata, kiedy był magią tak zafascynowany, że nigdy mu to do końca nie minęło. Tylko ludzie ograniczeni i okrutni mogli nazywać Merlina nienaturalnym, choć nawet Gajusz nie był w stanie zaprzeczyć, że chłopiec jest rzadkim zjawiskiem. Nie na tyle rzadkim wprawdzie, żeby nie istniała na nazwa czegoś takiego. Z tego, co Gajusz wiedział o czarownikach, tych, którzy _byli magią_ , a nie tylko urodzili się z jej potencjałem, nie pojawiali się oni na świecie ot tak sobie. Czarownik zawsze miał cel, co znaczyło, że Merlin też miał cel.

Ale Hunith - jak wynikało z jej listu - nie interesowały żadne cele. Chciała tylko znaleźć miejsce, w którym jej syn mógłby się czuć akceptowany, kogoś, kto by go poprowadził, pomógł mu zrozumieć dar, którego sam sobie nie wybrał, i zaoferował mu coś więcej niż mogła mu zaoferować wioska pełna ograniczonych umysłów leżąca gdzieś na krańcu królestwa.

Taka prosta prośba, która jednak wcale nie wydawała się prosta, skoro wszystko wskazywało na to, że życie czarowników nigdy nie jest proste i spokojne. Z zapisków historycznych Gajusz znał trzy takie osoby, przy czym ostatnia pojawiła się przeszło tysiąc lat temu. Większość uważała teraz czarowników za mity, za bajki o bohaterach, którzy pokonali wielkie zło i zapewnili światu bezpieczeństwo. Ostatni znany czarownik pokonał wielką armię nieumarłych czy coś w tym rodzaju.

Brzdęk, trzask i okrzyk bólu zwróciły uwagę Gajusza na zamknięte drewniane drzwi na szczycie schodków. Minęło dopiero kilka godzin od pojawienia się Merlina, a mimo to Gajusz z łatwością mógł wyobrazić sobie chłopca miotającego się po pokoiku przy rozpakowywaniu bagażu. Roześmiał się cicho.

Wyobrażenie tego samego chudego, zdenerwowanego chłopca potykającego się o własne nogi przed armią trupów momentalnie uciszył jego śmiech.

Bogowie, Merlin był tu krócej niż dzień, a Gajusz już zaczynał się zastanawiać, w co się właściwie wpakował.


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin mógłby przysiąc, że właśnie umarł nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy i znalazł się w niebie mechaników. Zdążył się już wcześniej domyślić, że te śmieszne małe warsztaty, w których się uczył (kiedy mógł się uczyć, kiedy dany mechanik nie odprawił go z kwitkiem dzięki uprzedzeniom, jakie żywiła do niego cała wieś), będą prawdziwymi norami w porównaniu z tym, co to miasto miało do zaoferowania. Ale nawet hangar, w którym na początku zaparkował swojego lataka, był _szopą_ przy zestawieniu z lśniącą kryształową pięknością, jaką był Królewski Hangar.

Królewski Hangar był _potężny_ , wręcz niewyobrażalnie wielki, zdolny do pomieszczenia czterech sterowców i mnóstwem miejsca dla lataków jedno- i dwuskrzydłowych. Najważniejszą spośród tych wszystkich maszyn był długi, kształtny sterowiec w kolorach miedzi, czerwieni i złota, nazywany Królewskim Rydwanem. Był maszyną rządową, jak mówiono, zarezerwowaną dla Jego Lordowskiej Mości Uthera, choć plotka głosiła, że jest to ulubiony transportowiec Zakonu.

W pomieszczeniu rozbrzmiewały chrapliwe ryki silników i wizg wierteł, zalatywało olejami i chemikaliami. Merlin to uwielbiał.

A teraz miał szansę dostać tu pracę.

Prawie mu się nie udało. Niełatwo było zaimponować hangarowemu nadzorcy, panu Monmouthowi, samym życiorysem byłego ucznia, czy był on siostrzeńcem Gajusza, czy nie. Potem jednak pan Monmouth spytał o jakiś przykład zdolności Merlina i pozwolił mu sprowadzić dzieło jego życia (o ile oczywiście jakiekolwiek posiadał) do Królewskiego Hangaru. Merlin usłuchał, a kiedy oczy nadzorcy padły na Złotego Smoka... cóż, Merlin nie mógł powiedzieć, że to była miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia. Raczej podejrzliwość od pierwszego wejrzenia. Musiał dać panu Monmouthowi dostęp do praktycznie każdego cala maszyny i dopiero kiedy nadzorca upewnił się, że latak nie jest zwykłą przeróbką, _wtedy_ Merlin został z miejsca zatrudniony.

Dostał też pozwolenie na parkowanie Złotego Smoka w Królewskim Hangarze - za drobną opłatą, ma się rozumieć, ale i tak niższą niż w poprzednim miejscu.

Po raz pierwszy od... zawsze, jeśli miał być szczery, Merlin czuł się zadowolony. Jasne, chłopaki nabijali się z niego i kazali mu wykonywać najbrudniejsze możliwe prace, ale to było właśnie to - nabijanie się, inicjacja nowego członka ich raczej dużego koła poprzez pokazywanie mu, gdzie jego miejsce, a nie dlatego, że był jakimś magicznym dziwolągiem, który nawet nie powinien istnieć. Pomaganie przy wymienianiu oleju w sterowcach było cholernym piknikiem w porównaniu z byciem popychanym bez litości na te metalowe ściany, z których wystawało najwięcej ostrych krawędzi i kłujących szpikulców. Kiedy skończył się dzień pracy, Merlin wrócił do domu wyczerpany, bez siniaków i ze wspaniałym uczuciem spełnienia.

Piątego dnia pracy chłopcy wreszcie dali spokój kawałom i przydzielili go do asystowania przy latakach myśliwskich. Nadal musiał zmieniać olej, ale to było mniejsze zło w porównaniu z dmuchanymi wielorybami, które wisiały mu nad głową wcześniej. Z zadowoleniem skończył napełniać bak miedzianej maszyny i umieścił korek na miejscu.

Jedynym, do czego nie mógł się przyzwyczaić, były te hałasy, które potrafiły przebić się przez kakofonię normalną dla hangaru; hałasy, które były tak nagłe i o wiele głośniejsze, dawały wrażenie źle nastrojonego instrumentu, zgrzytały w uszach i były po prostu okropne. Trzask i brzęknięcie, które rozległy się tuż za Merlinem, sprawiły, że prawie wyskoczył z siebie.

\- Co się z tobą dzieje, do diabła? - poirytowane słowa były jeszcze głośniejsze od trzasku i Merlin obrócił się na pięcie, przerażony, że były skierowane do niego.

Nie były. Pudło pełne przekładni i rurek wypadło z rąk młodemu mechanikowi prosto pod nogi dobrze ubranego blondyna, który już sam w sobie emanował pełnym pychy przekonaniem o własnej nieomylności. On i jego mała świta umundurowanych mężczyzn gapili się na biednego mechanika, jakby ten właśnie ich opluł.

\- A ja myślałem, że w tym hangarze zatrudnia się tylko najlepszych - zadrwił blondyn. - No dalej, na co czekasz? Pozbieraj to.

Mechanik próbował, ale kiedy sięgał po przekładnię, ten nadęty facet kopnął ją dalej lekkim szturchnięciem buta. Potem uśmiechnął się z triumfem, dumny z siebie, a umundurowane towarzystwo roześmiało się. Pozostali mechanicy wrócili do swojej pracy, umyślnie ignorując sytuację.

Merlin zjeżył się. Zbyt wiele razy był obiektem takiego zachowania, zbyt wielu gnojków zabierało mu z rąk narzędzia, rzucało je gdzieś i potem przytrzymywało go i wrzeszczało, żeby przywołał sobie daną rzecz czarami. A kiedy to robił, nazywali go dziwadłem i popychali.

Z całą swoją magią na zawołanie Merlin pozostawał na łasce łobuzów, bo jakikolwiek odwet oznaczał więzienie, bez względu na to, jak niewinnego zaklęcia by użył.

\- Wystarczy, przyjacielu - powiedział grzecznie z równie grzecznym uśmiechem, bo znał również zalety bycia lepszym człowiekiem, jakkolwiek nieliczne by były.

Blondyn zmierzył go wzrokiem i zmarszczył brwi.

\- Czy ja cię znam?

Merlin wydął wargi, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Nie.

\- A mimo to nazywasz mnie przyjacielem.

\- Masz rację, mój błąd.

\- Tak, tak właśnie sądzę - powiedział bufon wciąż z tym swoim triumfalnym uśmieszkiem, który Merlinowi działał na nerwy.

\- Bo nie przyjaźniłbym się z takim _dupkiem_.

Takie zachowanie nie ma żadnych zalet i o tym Merlin też wie. Ale z pewnością poczuł się po tym cholernie dobrze. Uśmiech zniknął z twarzy blondyna jak zaklęty, a zastąpiło go groźne zmarszczenie brwi.

\- Czy wiesz, do kogo się zwracasz? - spytał pyszałek, zbliżając się o krok.

\- Wiem. Mówiłem już. Do _dupka_.

Nagle blondyn znalazł się tuż przy Merlinie, złapał go za rękę i wykręcił ją za plecami mechanika tak wysoko, aż chłopiec poczuł kłujący ból. Ale do tego młody czarodziej też był przyzwyczajony. Jedna myśl i złoty błysk w oczach i kałuża oleju popłynęła w ich kierunku, aż znalazła się pod nogami blondyna. Mężczyzna poruszył się, żeby zmienić pozycję, i natychmiast stracił równowagę. Puścił Merlina, chroniąc się przed upadkiem. Mechanik odsunął się spoza zasięgu _dupka_ w samą porę, bo ten szybko odzyskał panowanie nad swoimi nogami, dzięki temu, że przytrzymał się statecznika lataka.

\- Ty śliski mały... - warknął i zaczął się zbliżać z zaciśniętymi pięściami.

Merlin odsunął się szybko, po czym posłał wiadro pod nogi mężczyzny. Blondyn potknął się, co mechanik wykorzystał na odwrócenie się plecami i rzucenie się do ucieczki. Nie był dużo dalej, kiedy nagle ktoś chwycił go za kołnierz i rzucił o kadłub kolejnego lataka.

\- Wiesz, że mógłbym cię położyć jednym ciosem - zauważył blondyn zimno.

\- Tak? A ja mogę cię położyć i bez ciosu - odparł Merlin równie zimno.

Mężczyzna zacisnął pięść. Czarodziej przygotował zaklęcie.

\- Co to ma znaczyć?

Bufon puścił Merlina tak nagle, jakby mechanik go ugryzł. Wyprostował się, wygładził ubranie i za plecami założył dłoń na dłoni.

Pojawiła się nowa grupa złożona z mężczyzn w eleganckich strojach albo żołnierskich mundurach, a na jej czele szedł człowiek, którego Merlin znał wystarczająco dobrze, żeby go rozpoznać, bo wystarczająco wiele razy widywał jego twarz w gazetach.

Uther, Lord Regent całego królestwa.

Który nie wyglądał na szczęśliwego.

\- Arturze - powiedział Lord Uther beznamiętnie.

Blondyn, Artur, odkaszlnął.

\- Ojcze.

Merlin wybałuszył oczy. Ojciec. Syn Lorda Uthera. Dziedzic tytułu Lorda Regenta.

Człowiek, któremu Merlin zamierzał sprać tyłek przy pomocy magii.

\- Czy mamy tu... jakiś problem? - spytał Uther tonem, który wyraźnie mówił, że lepiej żeby odpowiedź brzmiała "nie".

Artur znowu odkaszlnął, co było jedyną oznaką niepokoju, jakiej nie zdołał ukryć.

\- Oczywiście, że nie, ojcze. Zwyczajne nieporozumienie.

Świdrujące spojrzenie Lorda Regenta przeniosło się na Merlina, który z trudem powstrzymał się, żeby się nie skulić. Uther nie odezwał się. Zmrużył tylko oczy, a potem odwrócił się na pięcie i poszedł dalej. Artur w końcu ruszył za nim, ale wcześniej spojrzał na czarodzieja z miną obiecującą, że to jeszcze nie koniec.

Merlin z trudem przełknął ślinę.

Ktoś z boku klasnął językiem.

\- Bogowie, Merlinie, trudno mi zawyrokować, czy masz jaja, czy tylko pusty łeb. To cholerne Regenciątko próbowało zrobić z ciebie marmoladę!

Czarodziej spojrzał na Percivala bezradnie.

\- Ale ja nie wiedziałem!

Potężny mechanik uniósł dłoń wielkości łopaty.

\- To teraz wiesz. Lepiej miej na niego oko. Artur nie należy do osób, które zapominają zniewagi, a Lord Uther bardzo lubi nieoczekiwane inspekcje.

Merlin jęknął i spojrzał na następnego lataka, który był na jego liście maszyn do wymiany oleju. Bogowie, zupełnie jakby znowu był uczniem - znęcano się nad nim bez względu na to, gdzie pracował. Zwykle nie miał większych problemów z unikaniem kłopotów (a przynajmniej lubił tak myśleć, choć jego mama miała odmienne zdanie), bywały jednak dni, kiedy bycie lepszym człowiekiem wydawało się niewykonalne jak jedna z prac Herkulesa, dni, kiedy miał ochotę wybuchnąć tylko po to, żeby pokazać, że może, że nie jest tchórzem ani słabeuszem, że wie, jak komuś oddać, chociaż jest w tym wyjątkowo kiepski.

Czasami po prostu nie był w stanie się powstrzymać. Pocieszało go tylko, że tym razem mógł winić wyłącznie siebie, nie swoją magię. Prawie oberwanie w twarz za pyskowanie ogromnie się różniło od zostania pobitym tylko dlatego, że przywołał wyrzucone narzędzie magią. Oznaczało, że ktoś nienawidził go za bycie pyskatym, a nie za coś, na co nic nie mógł poradzić.

Prawie roześmiał się na myśl, że jest z tego dumny. Kiedy wrócił do wymieniania oleju w latakach, był prawie szczęśliwy. Bogowie, czasami bywał naprawdę żałosny...

\- Merlinie! - zawołał ktoś za jego plecami. - Merlinie, jesteś natychmiast potrzebny!

Merlin odwrócił się i zobaczył Lionela, brygadzistę zespołu zajmującego się latakami, który machał na niego, żeby się pośpieszył. Chłopiec potruchtał za nim między rzędami myśliwców i mniejszych maszyn zwiadowczych do tej odległej części hangaru, w której każdy pracownik posiadający własnego lataka mógł wynająć miejsce postojowe. Serce zaczęło mu mocniej bić. W hangarze wieści rozchodziły się jak na skrzydłach i nawet jeśli to Artur wygrywał przez większość czasu, a Uther nie wydawał się być poruszony, to nie znaczyło, że za sprzeczkę nikt nie zostanie ukarany. O czym Merlin powinien był wcześniej pomyśleć, ale za bardzo się przyzwyczaił do tego, że drobne kłótnie były ignorowane przez osoby wyżej postawione, które jakoś nigdy nie miały cierpliwości albo ochoty przejmować się nieszkodliwymi niesnaskami.

Kiedy znaleźli się przy Złotym Smoku, serce Merlina biło jak tłoki jego maszyny w pełnym pędzie. Stało się, zostanie zwolniony, i to wszystko przez jakiegoś jasnowłosego palanta, który koniecznie musiał zachować się jak dupek. Serce w nim prawie zamarło, kiedy zobaczył Lorda Uthera i jego świtę przyglądających się smokowi, wskazujących różne fragmenty maszyny jak uczniowie na wycieczce w muzeum.

\- Lordzie Utherze - powiedział Lionel - oto ten, którego chciał pan widzieć.

Uther odwrócił się i zmrużył oczy. Merlin był pewny, że teraz jego serce już naprawdę stanęło.

\- Ty? - odezwał się Regent. - Ty zbudowałeś tą maszynę?

Chłopiec skinął głową, a potem przypomniał sobie o etykiecie, odchrząknął i przyznał chrapliwie:

\- Eee... tak, wasza lordowska mość.

\- Bez żadnej pomocy?

\- Nie - odparł Merlin. - Przyjaciel mi pomógł. A kowale wykonali kadłub. Ale... tak, w większości to moja robota.

Uther patrzył na niego takim wzrokiem, jakby jego oczy rzeczywiście potrafiły przeniknąć ciało i krew i spojrzeć prosto na duszę, żeby wydobyć z niej najgłębiej skrywane tajemnice. Potem roześmiał się cicho.

\- To ci dopiero niespodzianka. I pomyśleć, Arturze, że prawie przebiłeś pięścią czaszkę tego biednego chłopca.

Jego syn zmarszczył brwi, ale poza tym nie poruszył nawet mięśniem twarzy.

\- Jak masz na imię, chłopcze? - spytał Lord Regent.

\- Eee... Merlin, wasza lordowska mość - odpowiedział czarodziej przez ściśnięte gardło.

\- Merlin. Jak sokół*. - Uther kiwnął głową. - Bardzo stosownie. Ile czasu zajęło ci skonstruowanie tej wspaniałej maszyny?

\- Zacząłem, kiedy byłem dzieckiem, wasza lordowska mość.

\- Zatem całe lata - zauważył Lord Regent. Przeniósł wzrok z powrotem na smoka. - Niesamowite. Chodź, musisz mi pokazać, jak dobrze to lata. Może pięknie wyglądać na zewnątrz, ale to nic nie znaczy, jeśli wewnątrz nie pracuje równie olśniewająco.

Merlin skłonił się, cały drżący.

\- Tak, mój panie.

Szybko wdrapał się do środka. Wszyscy odsunęli się od lataka, podczas gdy jego pilot przesuwał dźwignie i wciskał guziczki w zakodowanej kolejności, która pozwoli mu na uruchomienie maszyny bez konieczności posiadania kluczyka. Zasyczała para, zawyła hydraulika i smok wstał na nogi. Poruszał się płynnie, bez szarpnięć, kiedy Merlin wyprowadzał go z hangaru na pas startowy. Złocista maszyna wyszła z cienia budynku i zalśniła w słońcu. Wtedy Merlin pociągnął za dźwignię i rozłożyły się smocze skrzydła. Potem chwycił za dwie rzeźbione rączki pośrodku wszystkich dźwigni i przełączników i przelał magię w dzieło swego życia.

Smok zaczął iść, truchtać i wreszcie biec, rozpędzany gorącem i parą do szybkości, dzięki której złapał wiatr pod skrzydła i uniósł się w powietrze. Niebo popędziło Merlinowi na spotkanie za oknami widokowymi, kiedy latak wznosił się lekko jak ptak. Wystarczyła jedna myśl, żeby maszyna zawróciła i wylądowała równie gładko, jak wystartowała.

Kiedy Merlin wydostał się z kokpitu, przywitały go brawa. Zaczerwienił się.

\- Cudownie, po prostu cudownie - zachwycał się Uther po tym, jak Merlin zszedł po szyi smoka i zeskoczył na ziemię.

\- Jakiż talent, mój panie - stwierdził jeden z elegancko ubranych mężczyzn.

\- W rzeczy samej - zgodził się Lord Regent. - I szkoda byłoby zmarnować taki talent, kiedy już się znalazł, zatrzymując go w dziale napraw. - Klepnął Merlina w ramię. - Może chciałbyś nowe stanowisko? Zdolności takie jak twoje bardziej przydadzą się w powietrzu. Może na jednym ze sterowców? Nie, mam lepszy pomysł. Niech to będzie sam Królewski Rydwan.

\- Co? - zaskrzeczał czarodziej.

\- Co! - zawołał Artur.

\- Przyznaję, że to skomplikowana maszyna, ale nie sądzę, żeby ktoś z twoimi umiejętnościami nie był w stanie poradzić z nią sobie.

Merlin wytrzeszczył oczy, podczas gdy jego umysł bez pośpiechu przetwarzał słowa Uthera.

Królewski Rydwan. Duma i radość sił powietrznych Camelotu. Podobno ulubiony transportowiec Zakonu.

I to właśnie jego zaproszono do pracy przy nim.

Jeśli serce Merlina nie zatrzymało się już wcześniej, to zrobiło to teraz i brak dopływu krwi do mózgu odebrał mu zdolność mowy. Nie potrafił sformułować ani jednego słowa. A potem kątem oka zobaczył Artura.

Syn Lorda Regenta był wściekły. Morderczo wściekły. Opadnięta szczęka Merlina zamknęła się z trzaskiem.

Był chodzącym trupem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * _merlin_ to angielska nazwa _drzemlika_ , jednego z gatunków sokoła


	3. Chapter 3

Gdyby wściekłość Artura była wichurą, zmiotłaby książki z półek i powywracała wszystkie meble w świetlicy, do której wpadł dziedzic tytułu regenta. Ale ponieważ nią nie była, to spowodowała tylko tyle, że Morgana uniosła głowę znad książki, którą czytała, i skrzywiła wargi z rozdrażnieniem.

\- Och, czyżbyś miał zły dzień, Arturze?

\- Nie zaczynaj ze mną, Morgano, nie spodobają ci się skutki - warknął w odpowiedzi. Oparł się łokciami o gzyms kominka i ze złością spojrzał w łagodne płomienie.

\- Prawdę mówiąc nie zdarzyło się jeszcze, żebym pożałowała którejś z twoich tyrad - westchnęła teatralnie Morgana. - Co Uther zrobił tym razem? Znając ciebie i tak będziesz chciał to z siebie wyrzucić, więc równie dobrze możemy mieć to już za sobą.

Artur skrzywił się jeszcze bardziej i wbił gniewne spojrzenie w niewinny ogień, bo lepiej było nie patrzeć w ten sposób na Morganę. Nie chodziło zresztą o jej zachowanie, tylko o to, że miała rację - zamierzał jej powiedzieć, bo na zawsze zjednoczyła ich frustracja, którą budził ich ojciec.

Odepchnął się od gzymsu i zaczął przechadzać się po pokoju wyrzuciwszy w górę ręce.

\- Miał tupet zatrudnić bezczelnego, lekceważącego dupka jako mechanika na Rydwanie. Rozumiesz, chłopak nie ma grama szacunku czy czegokolwiek w tym rodzaju, ale zamiast ukarać tego idiotę ojciec awansuje go tylko dlatego, że ten zuchwalec przypadkiem dobrze sobie radzi ze swoim latakiem. Mogę przysiąc, że ojciec chciał mnie w ten sposób ukarać.

\- Dlaczego? Co takiego zrobiłeś? - zainteresowała się Morgana.

Tym razem Artur skierował wściekłe spojrzenie na nią.

\- Nic.

Morgana rzuciła na niego okiem znad książki. Uniosła brwi i Artur znowu wyrzucił ręce z górę.

\- Nic! Pokazałem jednemu niezdarnemu durniowi, gdzie jego miejsce, i tyle. Zrobiłbym to z dwoma niezdarnymi durniami, gdyby ojciec nie wziął i nie _zatrudnił_ tego drugiego.

\- Uther niespecjalnie przejmuje się twoją dumą. Tak, to doprawdy koszmar - odparła Morgana sucho.

Artur zmrużył oczy, ale jego siostra zdążyła już wrócić do swojej książki.

\- Co ty tu w ogóle robisz? - spytał więc. Podszedł do miękko wyściełanego krzesła sąsiadującego z krzesłem Morgany i opadł na nie nonszalancko. - Nie powinnaś być nadal za północną granicą i budzić ferment wśród naszych wrogów?

\- Masz na myśli tych malkontentów Lota, którzy nękają nasze patrole graniczne? - zadrwiła w odpowiedzi. - Proszę cię, zaczęli się zwracać przeciwko sobie w tej samej chwili, w której przekonałam ich, żeby mnie zwerbowali. Ludzie Lota są jeszcze mniej inteligentni niż on sam.

\- I gdzie ojciec planuje wysłać cię teraz?

\- Na przeszpiegi podczas bali i maskarad, z nadzieja, że znajdę Lorda Cenreda, jak zwykle. Lot jest zajęty wewnętrznymi walkami, więc w tym miesiącu będę mogła trochę odetchnąć. Stęskniłam się za przyjęciami, a Lady Vivian wyprawia zdecydowanie najlepsze, chociaż ma mózg zwykłej papugi.

Naraz otworzyły się drzwi i do środka weszło nieśpiesznie całkowite przeciwieństwo Artura zwane Gwaine. Gwaine, który kręcił swoją lakierowaną na czarno laską i uśmiechał się w sposób, który wręcz błagał o pozbawienie go tego uśmiechu. Artur jęknął cicho. Nic nie mówiło "rób co chcesz, tylko nie pytaj, jak minął Gwaine'owi dzień" równie wyraźnie, jak ten uśmiech.

\- Zgadnijcie, co mi się przytrafiło!

Ale też Gwaine nie należał do osób, które czekają na zaproszenie, żeby _cokolwiek_ powiedzieć.

\- Dlaczego odnoszę wrażenie, że wcale nie chcę tego wiedzieć? - mruknął Artur.

\- Znowu coś cię zdenerwowało, księżniczko? - spytał Gwaine wesoło. Podszedł do kominka i oparł się o gzyms podobnie jak Artur wcześniej, tylko ze znacznie pogodniejszą miną. Czyli z tym jego głupim uśmiechem. - Otóż szedłem sobie nieśpiesznie i rozważałem wstąpienie na piwko do pubu Wschodzące Słońce, kiedy tak oto usłyszałem krzyk. Kobiecy krzyk, rozumiecie, a przecież to nie w moim stylu opuścić damę w potrzebie.

\- Tak, bo z nas takie straszliwie nieporadne stworzenia - mruknęła Morgana sucho i nieprzyjaźnie.

Gwaine ja zignorował.

\- Więc mijam pędem narożnik i wbiegam do alejki, gdzie biedną pannę Annie osaczył ten _brutal_ żądający od niej torebki pod groźbą strasznych konsekwencji. Cóż, nie możemy na to pozwolić, nawet jeśli gnojek był zbudowany jak ceglany dom. I równie wysoki. Ale rozmiary? - prychnął Gwaine. - Rozmiary, kiedy one cokolwiek znaczyły? Położyłem tego kundla na łopatki zanim się zorientował, że w ogóle tam jestem. A panna Annie... - Jego uśmiech stał się jeszcze bardziej impertynencki, o ile to możliwe. - Cóż, nie trzeba mówić, że była wdzięczna. _Bardzo_ wdzięczna.

Twarz Morgany wykrzywiło obrzydzenie.

\- Bogowie, ależ z ciebie świnia.

\- Hej, zachowałem się całkowicie po dżentelmeńsku - zaprotestował Gwaine unosząc ręce w geście niewinności. - Szczerze. Odprowadziłem ją do domu i zostawiłem jej cnotę nietknięta. - Poruszył się lekko. - Głównie dlatego, że jej ojciec był w domu. Ale ona _zgodziła się_ spotkać ze mną później.

Artur wywrócił oczami.

\- Gwaine, jesteś prawdziwym łajdakiem.

\- Nie zapomnij o świni - powiedziała Morgana.

Gwaine odpowiedział im swoim najbezczelniejszym uśmieszkiem. Taki był problem z Gwaine'em: kiedy już znalazł się w siódmym niebie, nie było sposobu, żeby ściągnąć go na ziemię. Ten człowiek praktycznie przepływał przez życie.

\- Opowiadałem wam już o tym, jak we Wschodzącym Słońcu jedna z barmanek...

Zanim jednak Gwaine zdążył ich uraczyć kolejnym ze swoich wyczynów, o którym słyszeli już pewnie tysiące razy, znowu otworzyły się drzwi. Tym razem do środka wpadł Lancelot, wnosząc własną cichą nawałnicę. W przeciwieństwie do Artura nie był wściekły, ale w przeciwieństwie do Gwaine'a był daleki od zadowolenia. Wydawało się, że nie bardzo wie, jak powinien zareagować, i utknął pomiędzy byciem wystraszonym a skupionym. Morgana zamknęła książkę, Artur wyprostował się, a Gwaine przestał się uśmiechać.

Lancelot odetchnął głęboko i powiedział:

\- Gwen wróciła.

Wszyscy wybiegli ze świetlicy jak na rozkaz.

***

Sala narad była zimnym miejscem pełnym białego marmuru ze srebrnymi żyłkami i gładkich filarów podtrzymujących sklepienie. Kiedy się w niej było przypominało to trochę odwiedziny w kaplicy, z przytłumionymi głosami, poważną i podniosłą atmosferą. Jedynymi meblami był długi, ciężki stół dębowy i osiemnaście krzeseł z wysokimi oparciami - ośmioma po jednej stronie stołu, ośmioma po drugiej i po jednym na każdym z końców.

Wszyscy byli już w środku: Artur, Gwaine, Lancelot, Morgana, Gajusz, Leon - kapitan straży i Elyan - główny mechanik i pilot Rydwanu. Uther siedział w jednym szczycie stołu, a Gwen w drugim. Wyglądała na zmęczoną podróżą i zmartwioną, ale w oczach Artura była wciąż tak samo piękna. Miała przed sobą gruba stertę papierów, najgrubszą do tej pory, i już samo to było niepokojące. Gwen była najlepszym szpiegiem spośród nich wszystkich, ponieważ jej cicha i uprzejma natura szybko zjednywała jej ludzi, z którymi przebywała, i którzy dzięki temu zwykle jej nie doceniali. Była rekordzistką jeśli chodzi o ilość i wartość zdobytych informacji, ale te dokumenty przewyższały wszystko, co zebrała do tej pory.

\- Przepraszam, Lordzie Utherze, że wróciłam tak szybko, ale to, co odkryłam, jest sprawą najwyższej wagi - zaczęła Gwen. Rozłożyła papiery i zaczęła je nerwowo przekładać, mówiąc dalej. - Jak wiemy, pojawiły się plotki jakoby czarodziejka Morgause znowu zaczęła być aktywna i jakoby Cenred mógł próbować nawiązać z nią sojusz.

Uther posępnie skinął głowa.

\- Plotki na które jeszcze nie uzyskaliśmy dowodu.

Cenred, skompromitowany regent zachodnich ziem, był cierniem w boku Camelotu na długo zanim jego ojciec się go wyrzekł. Był śliski jak wąż, ale jego słabością była ambicja, koniecznie chciał rządzić i był skłonny dowieść, że jest do tego zdolny. Oba królestwa trwały w niespokojnym rozejmie, który Cenred prawie zniszczył, kiedy próbował osłabić Camelot poprzez pozbycie się jego przyszłego regenta, Artura. Plan się nie powiódł, Artur został ranny, ale przeżył, a w celu zapobieżenia wojnie król Arctus wygnał swojego syna.

Co oczywiście nie uszczęśliwiło Cenreda. Wręcz przeciwnie, był nieszczęśliwy, winił za to Camelot i cały czas próbował się odegrać. A chociaż został pozbawiony dziedzictwa, nie pozostawiono go bez grosza, poza tym doskonale wiedział, jak wkraść się w łaski osób chętnych finansować jego starania. Prawie mu się udało powalić Camelot na kolana przy pomocy floty sterowców opłaconej przez króla Alineda, kiedy zaś nie używał flot, to płacił oprychom i zbirom, żeby sabotowali, co tylko im wpadnie w ręce. Ostatnio można było o nim usłyszeć już po jego ostatniej porażce, jaką była próba zabójstwa równocześnie Uthera i Artura - mówiono, że próbuje zyskać przychylność różnych czarodziejów.

Gwen wzięła głęboki wdech, a potem gwałtownie wypuściła powietrze.

\- Teraz mamy już dowód. Zdobyłam go kiedy pomagałam Lady Mithian wytropić wieści o ostatniej znanej kryjówce Cenreda. Pracowałam razem ze szpiegami Mithian i Ludźmi Cienia Annis. Kilkorgu z nas udało się wyśledzić parę prób rekrutowania ludzi przez Cenreda i w rezultacie zdołaliśmy zabrać niektórych jego ludzi na przesłuchanie. Niczego nie ukrywali, otwarcie przechwalali się, że Cenred zawarł przymierze nie tylko z Morgause, ale również z czarodziejem zwanym Tricklerem.

Członkowie rady wymienili między sobą ponure spojrzenia. Podczas gdy Cenred był utrapieniem - jakkolwiek niebezpiecznym - Morgause była koszmarem. Była wysoką kapłanką dawnej magii, jak również żarliwym wyznawcą przekonania, że magia jest niewolnikiem wszystkich tych, którzy jej nie mają, i że to magia powinna rządzić, a nie być używana jak zwykłe narzędzie.

Trickler był... cóż, _był_ czystym żartem, ale w czasach, kiedy pracował dla króla Alineda. Był też jednak szaleńcem, a nigdy nie wiadomo, do czego jest zdolny ktoś kompletnie szalony. Skoro pracował z Morgause, to znaczyło, że nie był już pachołkiem Alineda, a fakt, że nie był pachołkiem Alineda oznaczał, że nie było nad nim nikogo, kto mógł go nastraszyć, poza równie szaloną czarodziejką.

Nie było w tym nic dobrego.

\- Cóż za niespotykane przymierze - zauważył Gajusz. - Szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę, że Morgause nie grzeszy cierpliwością w stosunku do ludzi pozbawionych magii.

\- Ale Cenred ma to, czego brakuje Morgause - powiedział Artur z namysłem. - Koneksje, pieniądze, wpływy.

\- Fakt, tylko kiedy Morgause potrzebowała którejkolwiek z tych rzeczy? - włączył się Gwaine. - Zawsze była tym typem, który wszystko na swojej drodze niszczy z pomocą magii, jeśli sobie przypominacie.

Gwen skinęła głowa.

\- Zgadzam się. To nie miało wielkiego sensu dopóki nie dowiedzieliśmy się, w jakim celu zostało zawarte to przymierze. Morgause czegoś szuka, czegoś, o czym się mówi, że jest prawie niemożliwe do znalezienia. - Przekazała dokumenty osobom siedzącym obok. - Czegoś, o czym wiadomo jedynie, że nazywa się Emrys.

Gajusz gwałtownie uniósł głowę.

\- Emrys?

\- Wiesz coś o tym, Gajuszu? - spytał Uther.

Medyk przytaknął

\- To jest... cóż, szczerze mówiąc, wiem tylko, że to ma być coś bardzo potężnego. Wiem, że wędrowne obozy druidów nadal o tym mówią. Szczególnie w kontekście tego, jak to pomoże zjednoczyć wszystkie ziemie i sprowadzić na nie czas pokoju znany jako Wiek Albionu. Uczeni i łowcy przygód szukają tego od wieków, a to nadal pozostaje tajemnicą.

Gwen nerwowo przygryzła wargę.

\- Obawiam się, że już niedługo. Morgause chyba coś znalazła. Coś, co wskaże drogę do tego Emrysa albo ujawni, co się kryje pod tą nazwą. Nie jesteśmy pewni, którą z tych rzeczy, ale wiemy, że właśnie z tego powodu połączyła siły z Cenredem. On nie tylko rekrutuje zbirów, zbiera też pilotów i mechaników. Przygotowują wyprawę.

Uther pochylił się nad stołem.

\- Czy wiesz, skąd ta wyprawa ma wyruszyć?

\- Obawiam się, że nie - odparła Gwen. Potem uśmiechnęła się. - Ale wiemy, kiedy planują ruszyć w drogę i możliwe, że wiemy, dokąd się wybierają. Jak wiecie Ludzie Cienia Annis mają zdolności w wytwarzaniu różnych mikstur, szczególnie serum prawdy. Udało nam się uzyskać nazwę: Dolina Upadłych Królów.

Gajusz z namysłem zmarszczył brwi.

\- Tak, słyszałem o niej. Znajduje się daleko na północy, poza czyimikolwiek ziemiami. Mówi się, że leży tam wielkie królestwo, ukryte królestwo. Musiałbym trochę na ten temat poczytać, ale wiem dostatecznie dużo, żeby nie potrwało to szczególnie długo.

\- Dobrze - powiedział Uther. - A my w tym czasie przygotujemy się do wyprawy. Jeśli nie zdołamy zatrzymać Cenreda i Morgause w drodze, to może uda nam się zlokalizować tego Emrysa przed nimi.

Uther odprawił wszystkich, żeby poszli się przygotować. Artur zaczekał, aż zostali sami, po czym stwierdził:

\- Nie podoba mi się to.

\- Nie mogę powiedzieć, żeby cokolwiek w tej sytuacji mi odpowiadało - zgodził się Uther pakując dokumenty do walizeczki.

\- Nie, mam na myśli ilość informacji, jaką zdołaliśmy zebrać. Gwen jest dobra, bardzo dobra, w tym, co robi, ale jeśli chodzi o Cenreda i Morgause, to nigdy wcześniej nie udało nam się odkryć tak dużej części ich planów zanim zaczęli je realizować. Może i są przesadnie pewni siebie, ale nie są głupcami.

Uther spojrzał na syna przenikliwie.

\- Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć?

\- Sam nie wiem - odparł Artur wzruszając ramionami. - Taka sytuacja, ta rzecz, której szukają... to nie jest plan, który powinniśmy odkryć z taką łatwością. Co będzie, jeśli oni chcieli, żebyśmy go odkryli? Co będzie, jeśli to wszystko jest tylko wybiegiem, który ma nas wywabić z kraju? Co będzie, jeśli to jest pułapka?

Uther odchylił się na krześle, założył dłonie na brzuchu i zastanowił nad słowami Artura.

\- A co będzie, jeśli oni znajdą tego Emrysa, który okaże się dużo bardziej niebezpieczny, niż jesteśmy w stanie to sobie wyobrazić?

\- Ojcze...

Uther uniósł dłoń.

\- Nie, masz rację zachowując ostrożność. Rozumiem twoje obiekcje, ale nie możemy też nic nie robić z nadzieją, że nie uda im się znaleźć tego Emrysa. - Na chwilę zamilkł, a potem ciągnął z namysłem. - Nie powinniśmy działać pochopnie. Mówię to niechętnie, ale może powinniśmy im pozwolić wykonać pierwszy ruch. Jeśli nie uda się wam przejąć ich po drodze ani dotrzeć na miejsce przed nimi, może powinniście powstrzymać się od działania i zamiast tego tylko ich obserwować.

\- A jeśli okaże się, że to nie jest jedynie wskazówka o lokalizacji Emrysa? Jeśli tam będzie sam Emrys? - spytał Artur.

Uther zmarszczył brwi.

\- Wtedy go weźmiecie. Jeśli nie zdołacie, to go zniszczycie.


End file.
